


Two's Company... Three's a Crowd [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Series: Three Times [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Thinking of You... Two. Haru and Makoto have started a relationship but Haru still has fantasies involving Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company... Three's a Crowd [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two's Company... Three's a Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122642) by [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered). 



> After a 4 month hiatus, I'm finally back to recording podfics! I had originally planned to have this ready for MakoHaruRin Week on Tumblr, but didn't make it in time. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to listen. Feedback is always appreciated!

**Title:**  Two's Company...Three's a Crowd  
**Fandom** : Free!  
**Author** : [Miss_Murdered](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/profile)  
**Reader:**[Oriiana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds)  
**Pairing:**  Haruka/Makoto/Rin  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length:**  14:06  
  
  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4THEwTzFEZ2pFYVU/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/iovJrhXHce/Oriiana_-_Twos_Company_Threes_.html)**

Have a fic request? Send me a message on [Tumblr](http://oriianas-voice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
